1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for electronic components such as sensors and the like, molded electric wires are known with an electronic circuit connected to a cable end, with a connecting portion therefor and a periphery therearound coated and protected by a molded resin part (See e.g. JP-A-2007-95439).
For these molded electric wires for use in automobiles, robots, electronic devices, etc. requiring high reliability, the waterproof and airtightness between the molded resin part and the cable are one of very important properties.
In a molded electric wire disclosed in JP-A-2007-95439, a sheath and an insulator are removed from a cable terminal, and an exposed conductor wire is connected to a sensor, and a molded resin part coats the sensor, the exposed conductor wire, and the terminal of the sheath. This molded resin part comprises a polyamide resin or a polybutylene terephthalate resin, while the sheath comprises a thermoplastic polyurethane based resin composition.